


We've Got Each Other

by InterruptingMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester Grow Up Together, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Freeloader!Charlie, Freeloader!Gabriel, I have writer's block, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at summaries too, I'm bad at writing, I'm just gonna write the summary now, Kid!Cas, M/M, Multi, Teacher!Meg, daddy!Lucifer, daddy!michael, fluffy fluff, kid!Dean, leave me alone, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingMoose/pseuds/InterruptingMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first ever day of school and around Dean, the other kids were all neatly colouring their ducks in yellow.</p><p>And Dean, well, Dean sat next to the dark haired boy who was messily scribbling his duck in blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Each Other

A ray of sun shone through the closed curtains of the darkened bedroom. Michael began to stir, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes. He shifted on the bed and Lucifer began to stir too.

"Did I wake you?" Michael murmured tiredly, wrapping his arm around Lucifer's waist, placing kisses on the blonde's neck.

"Mmm… not really." Lucifer replied after a moment, turning on his side to face his boyfriend. 

Michael looked over to the alarm clock on his bedside table, it read five am. "Castiel's gonna be up in two hours, running around like crazy for his first day of school." Michael sighed. Castiel was Michael's son, Michael was only sixteen when Castiel was born and his girlfriend at the time didn't want him so they broke up. Michael, however, loved him more than anything in the world and Castiel admired his father like he was the only person in the world.

"Well, since Castiel isn't supposed to be up for another two hours…" Lucifer grinned, walking his fingers across Michael's bare chest.

"Yeah?" Michael smirked, leaning down to capture Lucifer's mouth with his own but in the moment, the door was almost knocked off it's hinges as Castiel came tumbling in and smiled at them from the foot of the bed.

"Daddy! Papa!" He squealed, his deep blue eyes shining with excitement. "I'm stawting school today!" 

Lucifer and Michael had met two years ago, when Castiel was just four and the boy had taken quite a disliking to Lucifer because he was 'stealing' Castiel's daddy but now they were as thick as thieves, Castiel had even started calling Lucifer 'papa'.

"You two was kissing! Kissing is yucky!" Castiel complained, pulling a face, scrunching up his chubby features. He climbed up onto the bed and crawled in between the two men, pushing them apart.

"You don't like kisses?" Michael asked and Castiel promptly shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"C'mon, little angel, give daddy a kiss!" Michael laughed, grabbing Castiel and pulling him closer to place kisses all over his face.

"No! Yucky!" Castiel giggled as Michael began tickling him and he thrashed around on the bed. "No - hehehehehe - stop it - hehehehehehe - papa, help me!"

"Will we see if daddy has the tickles?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow and Castiel nodded frantically, his face red with laughter.

Lucifer pounced on Michael and he and Castiel began tickling his sides, and Michael started giggling uncontrollably.

"Do you suwwender?" Castiel asked, puffing his chest out and putting his hands on his hips.

"I surrender." Michael replied, throwing his hands up in the air.

Castiel let out a cry of victory. "We winned, papa!" He announced proudly.

"Yeah, we did." Lucifer laughed, giving Castiel a high five. Lucifer leaned down to kiss Michael but Castiel's head appeared between them and Castiel was left with both men kissing him on either cheek. 

"Hehe." Castiel giggled evilly, but Lucifer slowly pushed his head out of the way and leaned down to kiss Michael. 

"Gwoss! You gonna get cooties!" Castiel cried, covering his eyes with his hands.

Castiel settled in between both men, pulling the blankets up to cover the three of them.

"Any reason why you're up so early, buddy?" Michael asked, running his hand through Castiel's raven curls. Castiel shrugged, leaning into his father's touch.

"Nervous?" Lucifer suggested.

"A wittle bit." Castiel said sheepishly. "A wot a bit." He admitted when Michael raised his eyebrow. "What if the other kids don't wike me? Or are mean to me?"

"You tell them that your papa is gonna come down and kick their asses if they're mean to you." Lucifer replied and Michael whacked his arm.

"Then you tell the teacher." Michael corrected. "And I'm sure that the other kids will want to be your friend."

"Okay." Castiel smiled up at him and then yawned.

"How about we get a few more hours sleep?" Michael suggested and Castiel snuggled in between the two men.

"I wove you, daddy. I wove you, papa." Castiel muttered tiredly.

"We love you too, little one." Michael and Lucifer replied as Castiel drifted to sleep.

……………

Lucifer was cooking breakfast in the kitchen, Michael was packing Castiel's lunch and Castiel sat swinging his dangling feet back and forth on the chair, hugging his favourite teddy, a fluffy bee, and eating a bowl of Cheerios.

The kitchen door slammed open and Charlie and Gabriel appeared in the doorway, their hands on their hips in a superhero fashion.

"WE'RE HERE!" Charlie declared. 

"WE'RE QUEER!" Gabriel declared.

"AND WE SMELL BACON!" They declared together.

"Hewwo, Charwie, hewwo, Gabwiel." Castiel grinned. Charlie Bradbury and Gabriel Milton were best friends and Castiel's 'babysitters'… of sorts. They were pretty close to Michael and Lucifer and spent most of their time with Castiel.

"Love the shirt, Cassie." Charlie winked, referring to Castiel's Harry Potter shirt, he had absolutely loved the movies, or more specifically, he loved the owls in the movies.

Castiel tried to wink back but just kept blinking and then he pouted when he couldn't do it.

"Nervous for your first day, Cassie?" Gabriel asked, setting himself down with the cookie jar.

"Nope." Castiel replied, popping the 'p'. 

"Well, good for you. I wasn't either." Gabriel said. 

"Gabriel cried on the first day." Charlie called, trying to work her way around Lucifer to steal the food he was cooking. Castiel laughed and Gabriel huffed.

"Haha!" Charlie laughed victoriously as she grabbed a piece of bacon and ran and dived over the table.

Lucifer rolled his eyes at her antics as he served the food onto the table. Gabriel and Charlie immediately dove for the food and Castiel kept his hand by his side in fear of losing it.

"We have to get going soon, we don't want Castiel to be late for his first day." Michael murmured, resting his head on Lucifer's shoulder.

"Yeah." Lucifer agreed, pulling Michael into what looked like a sweet kiss on the outside but was really heated.

They separated when a coughing and clearing of throats echoed around the room. 

"Excuse me, people are trying to eat here." Charlie said, pointing towards the food. "We don't need you and your romantic kissing to remind us that we're desperately single."

"Yeah!" Gabriel agreed childishly.

"You have cooties now!" Castiel declared.

"So, any luck on finding a job?" Lucifer asked Charlie and Gabriel.

"They don't need jobs, they're freeloaders." Castiel said happily, taking a slice of bacon while the adults just stared at him.

……………

Michael held Castiel's hand (read: Castiel clung to Michael's hand for all that it was worth) as they entered the school building. The other children around them clung to their parents, too.

Lucifer had his arm loosely wrapped around Michael's waist, watching the mothers and fathers usher their children inside.

Castiel held his teddy bee in a vice like grip, his eyes wide with fear and a hint of excitement.

They reached the classroom door and Castiel took a deep breath and hugged his fathers.

"Castiel, you have to let go." Michael said but Castiel held on. 

"C'mon, Cassie, think of all the new friends you'll make." Lucifer said and Castiel stepped back and nodded, his slightly glistening with tears.

"Bye bye, daddy. Bye bye, papa." Castiel sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

"Goodbye, Castiel." Michael replied, placing a kiss on Castiel's forehead.

"We'll be here to pick you up after school, 'kay?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow and Castiel nodded.

A brunette woman walked toward them, she had a round friendly face and brown curls that fell past her shoulders.

She knelt down in front of Castiel. "Hello, sweetheart, what's your name?" She asked.

"C-Castiel." Castiel replied, rubbing his eyes. "My name is Castiel."

"Well, Castiel, it's very nice to meet you, my name is Meg Masters, I'm going to be your teacher this year." Meg introduced herself.

"Hewwo, Miss. Masters." Castiel said, a little braver this time. 

"Would you like to come meet your new class, Castiel?" Meg asked, offering her hand out.

Castiel looked up at his fathers who nodded and Castiel shyly reached for her hand. They began to walk towards the class but Castiel ran back, pulling his dads in for one last hug.

"I wove you, daddy. I wove you, papa." He whispered, earning him a kiss on the cheek from both of them.

He ran back to Meg and took her hand, making his way into the class.

Three woman who had been observing the teary exchange of goodbyes spoke to themselves. 

"My ovaries." The first one said.

"My heart." Another said.

"My feels." The third one said.

……………

Dean and John Winchester laughed as they ran down the hall, Dean was already late for his first ever day of school. They opened the classroom door quietly and Meg greeted them.

"Sorry, morning traffic." John lied and he and Dean exchanged a knowing look. They hadn't got caught in traffic, they had stopped at the local diner for pie.

"It's fine." Meg said, obviously ignoring their lie. "C'mon in Dean." Meg was close to the Winchester family, she was a good friend of Jo Harvelle, the girl was practically a big sister to Dean and Little Sam and Adam.

"Go find a seat, Dean." Meg ruffled his hair as she went to help one of the students. Dean looked around the classroom, the students were carefully trying to colour in the ducks with yellow crayons.

Dean looked around when he spotted a dark haired boy sitting alone in the back. He skipped over to him, unlike the other kids, he was messily scribbling on the duck with a blue crayon.

"Why're ya sittin' on your own?" Dean asked and the boy looked up with wide blue eyes.

"I wike it when it's quiet." He shrugged. "I'm Castiel." He introduced, shyly holding out his hand but Dean ignored his hand and hopped up onto the empty chair behind him, pulling him into a hug. 

"I'm Dean." Dean grinned and Castiel grinned back.

"Okay, class, I want us all to go around and introduce ourselves to the class." Meg said, standing in the middle of the room. 

"Alistair, you go first." Meg smiled and the boy stood up, a sour look on his face.

"My name's Alistair, I live with my mom and dad and I like to hit things." Alistair then promptly sat back down.

Another boy stood up next. "I'm Azazel, I live with my mum and dad and I like to stand on bugs and stuff."

They student made their way around the room, until it was Dean's turn. 

"My name's Dean, I live with my mum and dad and my two little brothers Sammy and Adam. I like pie and cars and pie." Dean said proudly, sitting back down next to Castiel.

Castiel stood up shyly. "My name is Castiel and I wive with my daddy and my papa and my fwiends Gabe and Charwie. I wike bees and owls." Castiel sat down quickly.

"What about your mommy?" A blonde girl asked, her pigtails bouncing on her head.

"I… I don't have a mommy." Castiel replied. 

"Why not?" The girl demanded and Castiel shrugged.

Meg chose to intervene at that moment. "Just because Castiel has two daddies, it doesn't mean he's any different from the rest of you. It's very normal for kids to have two daddies, isn't it, Castiel?" Meg turned to Castiel and he beamed when Dean nodded too.

"So, you have two daddies?" Dean asked as they sat down and Castiel nodded, hugging his teddy.

"Yeah, my daddy and my papa." Castiel replied.

"That's so cool…" Dean began and Castiel smiled at his new friend.

……………

"Hey, Novak!" A malicious voice called to Castiel and he looked back to see Alistair and Azazel walking towards him.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"Your dads are fags." Azazel said and Castiel glared at him. 

"Shut up!" Castiel yelled, he had once heard Gabriel and Charlie yelling at some stranger for using that word, it was a bad word.

The other students gathered around them. Castiel hopped down from the swing, balling his hands into fists.

"Don't call my daddy and papa that!" Castiel said angrily. 

"My dad said that people like your dads are fags and are going to hell!" Alistair yelled.

"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch." Dean threatened, coming to stand next to Castiel.

The kids surrounding the fours boy let out a series of 'ooooohs' and 'he just said a bad word'.

"Or what, dickwad?" Azazel and Alistair asked and the whole class tensed.

Meg was walking towards them, clearly hearing Dean, Azazel and Alistair's half of the argument.

Castiel momentarily panicked, he couldn't let his new friend get in trouble because of him.

"Hey, assbutt, shut the hell up." Castiel yelled and Meg pointed to the direction of the principle's office. The two pairs of boys walked to the principle's office with Meg behind them.

……………

"Your parents are on their way." The priniciple, Mrs. Naomi, informed the children as she sat down the phone.

Castiel sat with his hands in his lap, looking down at his shoes. 

"It's okay, Cas." Dean comforted him, taking one of Castiel's hands in his own and lacing their fingers together. "Thanks for what you did." 

"No pwobwem." Castiel said. "I couldn't wet you get into twouble because of me."

"Sooo… assbutt, really?" Dean raised an eyebrow and Castiel looked sheepish, shrugging.

Twenty minutes later their parents arrived through the doors and Castiel and Dean held each other's hand until their parents reached them.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Dean greeted his parents, Mary and John Winchester, with an unconvincing grin.

"Hi daddy, hi papa." Castiel murmured quietly. 

"Castiel, what happened?" Michael asked, kneeling down in front of his son. 

"I didn't want Dean to get in twouble because he was helping me because the other boys were being mean." Castiel said, throwing himself at his father.

"Michael? Michael Novak?" Michael looked up to see a blonde woman approaching him.

"Mary?" Michael smiled.

"I haven't seen you since you were fifteen, almost seven years ago." Mary said, pulling him into a hug. "And who is this little fella?" She asked, kneeling down in front of Castiel. "Brother?"

"Son." Michael replied and Mary looked up at him with a shocked expression. 

"Son?" She mouthed. Michael nodded. "How old were you when was born?"

"Sixteen." Michael replied as Castiel ran over to Dean to play.

"Who's the mother?" Mary asked.

"Rachel." Michael said. "You remember her, right? She didn't want anything to do with him."

"Well, it was good to see you, hopefully Dean and Castiel can have play dates in the future." Mary said, pulling Michael into another hug. 

"Ahem." Everybody turned to the door where the principle appeared. "Follow me." 

Dean and Castiel looked at each other, and reached for the other's hand.

"Don't worry," Dean said. "I got your back."

"And I got yours." Castiel smiled.


End file.
